Golden Sun
by livinglittlelie
Summary: This is the story of the Doctor and his Bad Wolf, and how they saved the universe. How they travelled and explored, solving the troubles of the people around them. They had power to destroy galaxies, but decided to protect them instead. Meet the two people that could have saved your life without you even noticing.
1. Introduction

Um hello! This is not the first chapter of the story but more like an explanation of the whole. You can skip it if you want but I think it will make things clearer.

-First of all, this is a rewriting of the series... -ish. Let me explain myself. The story has a background idea that is different from the canon (for now. Who knows what Moffat could think of in the future) so there will be different details at first, but almost different chapters as the story goes on.

-There will be new new chapters between the ones shown at the real series (maybe interludes sometimes) that will settle things important to the story or maybe I write them just because I felt like doing it (I'm a writer, after all. I can do whatever I want with the story ;) )

-Sometimes at the beginning of a chapter you will see some sentences in cursive. They are hints of what is going to happen in the near (or far) future at the story. They are actual dialogues of the future chapters, remember it! There also are some details in the main story that could help you guess what the hell is going on, so keep an eye on them!

-(Time to sell the story) The main idea is something you rarely read at fanfiction (it's not what you lot are thinking). This is not the typical Rose's story (I've only read one fic that was similar to this one and it wasn't quite like it) so it will surprise you! (I hope)

This story will be Doctor-Rose (what) so other shippers may not like the story quite a lot, but even if it's not your cup of tea, give it a try ok? If you really don't like it you can erase it and never come back again (even if you may break my heart), so don't feel forced to read it.

-I'll be posting a new chapter every two weeks. I'd like to publish them in less time, but life's a thing and I can't isolate myself to write the story, even if I'd like it very much. I'll try to keep up with that schedule as much as I can, you lot are important too!

-I will be publishing a side story called A bunch of lost moments (provisional name) where you'll be able to read many ways their relationship would have changed if one of them had been bold enough to make the first step. Yeah, I wanted to write fluff, kisses and smutty thingies. So basically they show situations that don't actually happen in the main story but could have.

-Oh and last but not least, English's not my mother language, so if you notice typos feel free to tell me about it and I'll fix them. Well, feel free to comment about anything, I welcome all the positive feedback and advices!

Then, all said, I hope you like my story. Press next chapter and enter the Golden Sun universe!


	2. A golden sun

**Ch. 1. A golden sun **

There are a lot of things humans take for granted; time flux, the planet rotation, the existence of the floor under their feet and the space around them. They know it exists, but they don't understand it too much. They stay oblivious at all the changes that happen around them, unaware of the speed they are travelling through the space, only minding their own feet. But they can't understand what they can't see, do they?

They don't feel the earth under them spin, they feel it flat and reassuring, yet if it stopped all of them would be dead in mere seconds.

The same thing happens with time. It is considered hypothetical, something that's just _there, _inalterable, something permanent. Somehow it's around us and it has always been. Our most faithful companion, it has been there at the beginning and the end of the days, at the progression of the seasons and even at the mere ticking of a clock.

Humans assume that time is a strict progression of cause and effect, the path they construct that once produced is settled, but is it really true? Not in the life of a time traveller.

Time itself it's something that can be transcribed. We change from one time line from the other without being aware of the differences, and that's because our memories from the previous timeline change too. But there are some people who remember.

One single person has the power to change all the nature of time. Around all of us there is a world of possibilities of what could be, what should and what mustn't; time strings firmly knotted with everyone's ones, sewing what is now history in the present. This hypothetical cloth is constantly changing in different points of it, removing and adding new strings without suffering major damage, but there are some points which rest permanent, a strong knot of timelines that ensure the cloth's resistance. But if one of the vital timelines disappeared, the whole creation would receive a lethal stab.

There's where it comes the job of Time Lords. One of the most important species of this universe, committed to preserve the nature of time and his correct flux. For this they were given the most important gift: they could see all the strings, all the knots, all what shouldn't be there, and they correct the errors before it can make much more damage to the reality.

But something happened to them and they disappeared. Leaving no vestige, it seemed all their existence had been removed, leaving a big hole in the space where they had been before, leaving their important task unattended.

But one of them is still alive, and he carries the duty of all his fallen companions. The most coward but at the same time the bravest man of all.

Meet the Doctor, the redeemer of universes.

.-.-.-.-.

His TARDIS did her common wheezing sound, welcoming him. He had stopped a Banakkafalata rebellion in the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius and he felt rather exhausted. Moreover, they had made fun of his ears (again) and that had infuriated him. Yeah, of course, they could make fun of his face even if they seemed little red dog toys and had pitch voice. Really.

The day had been tiresome, and he felt like having a cup of tea and watching the cascades of the planet Thai, away of troubles. It was known as being one of the calmest planets in all this universe, but of course, everything could go wrong if he was present. He often felt like a magnet for troubles.

He sometimes wondered why he did all of this, all the people he had saved in his 900 years without being noticed, and when he was, it was only to be mocked.

'_Because you're addicted to the adrenaline.' _He reminded himself. He didn't want to think about the main reason. He ran so he wouldn't feel alone and guilty.

He was about to go to the kitchen when the TARDIS shuffled a wheeze, alerting him.

"What is it, old girl?" he asked returning to the command room. He stroked the commands lightly, worried. The controls started changing colour, from light blue to bright golden, and suddenly a bright light engulfed all the room, blinding him and making him close his eyes for a while, waiting for the light to cease. When he opened them, he caressed her surface suavely again, soft fingers checking everything was fine in the console.

"What's happened to you, sexy?" the TARDIS hummed again, making him look towards a hallway "Do you want me to go there?" she whined "Okay, big girl. Guide me."

He followed the wheezing and beeping sounds until he arrived at a room he hadn't been inside before, which didn't startle him so much, as the TARDIS always created and changed the rooms at her like.

He opened the door carefully, and golden rays went towards him from inside the room, curling softly before touching him. A soft song, like a lullaby in old Galifreyan, began playing inside his head, comforting him.

He opened the door totally and watched what was inside. It was a simple room, similar to the ones of his other companions, with soft pink walls and wooden furniture. The only thing that was different was the blonde girl that was lying on the top of the bed, covered with the blankets. Around her, a blur of golden timelines were vibrating as if they had its own life. Changing in mere seconds, blurring and rolling out of his sight, disappearing and then appearing again.

"What?" he blurted, perplexed. She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly sat up, blinking.

"What?" she repeated his question. She looked at him "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask the same, you know. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor, who?"

"Exactly." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned despite the situation he was in. He had to admit it was one of his favourite parts when he met someone for the first time. That and all 'it's bigger on the inside' part.

She stared at him and burst of laughing, which annoyed him slightly "C'mon, just the Doctor? I'm sure you have a name."

"Of course I have one. Everyone has, are you daft? But I'm not telling it to strangers that, _somehow, _sneak into my TARDIS. Really, who are you? And how did you come here?"

She tilted her head and thought for a while. "My name is Rose." Said, without answering the second question

"Rose…?"

"Just Rose."

"Okay… _Rose, _how did you manage to end up here?"

"I… don't know."

"You don't know?" he raised an eyebrow

"To be more specific, I only remember my own name." she frowned, trying to access to any piece of information she could remember

He looked at her with disbelief "Well, that's troublesome." He observed her closely. She had blond hair and trusty whisky eyes. She also had full lips, which were slightly parted and smiling at him, with a hint of tongue between her teeth. He took his screwdriver, which he had personally updated days ago, and examined her. It emitted a light blue light when it finished his check-up and he looked at it. "You're human."

It was strange. She had too many strings for a mere ape, and they were too odd. The more time he spent trying to decipher one it would became blurrier and wouldn't let him read it. Was he losing his touch?

"What's this?" she pointed at the object he had grabbed, snapping him out of his mesmerisation.

"A sonic screwdriver. Useful in every kind of material, except wood. It's rubbish against wood." He frowned and began talking to himself "I should install a program for it." He said, looking at it sorrowful. "Anyway, I have to take you home. This isn't a safe place to be."

"Wait! I don't even know where I live."

"Oh, but I'm sure the TARDIS knows. She was the one that brought you here, at the first place."

She began protesting, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He glanced down at her body. Her naked body.

"W-well, you should put something on before." He said, the tips of his ears blushing before closing the door behind him. He really wished there were some clothes in that mysterious room. If not, they had a little problem.

He went to the control room and caressed the console. "Hey gorgeous, we have some problems here. I need to take her home, but I don't know where she lives –neither does she- so I need _you _to find it out and take us there, okay sweetie?"

"Are you talking alone?" a dressed Rose asked behind him. She was wearing jeans, a pink T-shirt and a blue leather cardigan. She had made her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm talking to her." He said, pointing at the console "She's alive."

"Oh, I know." She caressed a wall and the TARDIS hummed in appreciation. The doctor looked at her oddly, but shrugged his shoulders and looked at the commands. He pulled down a metal stick and moved around the panel, switching on and off some buttons.

"Rose! I advise you to grab something! Sometimes the travels are a bit bumpy, if not always!" he said before laughing madly. The central column began to move on her own up and down, doing her characteristic sound. She grabbed a rail and waited until the tremors finished. The short-haired man stood up, rushed towards the door and opened it.

"C'mon Rose, your world is waiting for you!"

She stood up, stopped the shaking of her feet and followed the mad man.

When she closed the door behind her, she found themselves in a world she didn't remember yet it was familiar to her. The Doctor breathed deeply and smiled.

"London! I'm quite fond of this city –well, it's one of my favourites-. Does anything look familiar to you?"

"Not much."

"Well, then we just have to remind you! C'mon, let's take a walk."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Before going, she turned around to see the spaceship they had been in, only to see a blue box in front of her, a signal on the top of it that said 'Police public call box' in capital letters. She encircled it astonished, only to find out that it was one metre square at the bottom and two metres tall.

"Wha…?"

"I know." He smiled wickedly "It's bigger on the inside."

"How is it possible?"

"It's just… the TARDIS. Time and dimension relative in the space. You know, like the time itself. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey… stuff. Everything that seems improbable is usually true." He grabbed her hand again and began walking down the street "She follows that rule almost religiously. Unless she feels like being impossible; then she starts messing up with timelines and it can end in a very pleasant experience or running for my life."

She stared at him for a while until she felt it was time to stop his blabbering and then smiled touching his leather jacket. "It happens most of the time, doesn't it? But why is she a Police box?"

He frowned "The chameleon circuit broke when I was in the sixties, and she has refused to change since then."

She looked around the busy street –anyone was looking at them, so occupied with their shopping, not noticing them at all. "I guess it works anyway."

"Well, sometimes has given me problems, as there are some people that actually knows how it looks like."

"But you don't seem the type of guy that runs away of problems." She teased with a smile

He returned the smile "Quite right too, and that's why I love her. I kind of borrowed her some years ago, but I don't feel like returning her yet." He smiled wickedly "Anyway, welcome to Oxford Street, one of the most famous locations in London."

"Hm… did you take me here to go shopping? I thought guys didn't like it."

"We're not going shopping." He frowned "We're going to find where you live. If the TARDIS landed here it must be close. Or she's messing with me, quite possible if you ask." He muttered the last sentence under his breath

She chuckled and looked at the display case of the nearest shop. She saw from the corner of her eye something moving, but looking closely she didn't find anything unusual, the same white mannequin showing off clothes. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the Doctor.

"Hey, what did I say? We have to go. There is a lot of London we have to explore. Move!"

"Aye captain!" she made him a sailor salute and smiled sheepishly behind him.

He pulled her again and made her walk. The citizens were shopping around them, like a normal weekend afternoon. A window crash made them turn around, only to see a mannequin –a plastic mannequin- moving around, walking towards a family that was staring at it surprised, thinking it was some kind of spectacle.

His plastic fingers separated from the palm of his hand and a bang echoed the alley. The man fell, dead, and the people around him began to scream. The mannequins around him began moving too, aiming towards the innocent people.

"This is bad." He said "This is so bad." A mannequin leaned on them and he pointed at him with his screwdriver. It stopped in tracks and he caught an arm. "Okay, Rose. I'm sorry but we have to accelerate our rhythm." He clasped his hand with hers and smiled wildly "RUN!"

They both flew off from the moving mannequins. They could hear shoots around them, and Rose closed her eyes, praying that the least people as possible got hurt. Meanwhile, the Doctor scanned with some difficulties the arm he was carrying with his screwdriver, always checking Rose was following him. He exhaled a stifled shriek when he finished.

"Oh Rose… we have some problems here. I admit I thought something was controlling them, cause chaos, blah, blah, blah, which it would have made it a lot more easier, but this" he pointed at the mannequin after them "is a form of life. They are alive.

They weren't before, because if they were all of you –the extraordinary humans- would be extinct a long time ago. No, something has brought them to life. Who could possibly…" he got lost in his thoughts and exclaimed happily afterwards "Nestene consciousness!"

"What is this?"

"The race made of plastic! Oh this is fantastic." He laughed madly

"Okay, and how do we avoid being killed?"

"We have to find where the signal is emitted, then stop the invasion. It's funny how lucky we are, I have some antiplastic with me in my left pocket. It was a present. I knew it would be useful someday!" he chuckled

"Where do we start to search for the signal?"

"It has to be something round, like a feeler, and big enough to feed all London. I don't know where could possibly be, it must be invisible…"

She looked around her and saw something incredibly big and round, white with blue lights that reflected on the river's before them. "Doctor…?" she pointed at it with her head.

He turned around and looked at her again in confusion "What?"

She smiled and looked behind him. The Doctor turned around confused, but then he saw the white metallic structure of the London Eye. Oh, that little ape sure was clever.

"Perfect!" they ran towards it, the mannequin following them short, and when they reached for the gate that leaded where the consciousness was, they observed it was closed with heavy-looking chains and a big lock "Now, how do we reach inside without getting killed?"

"You go there and try to open it with your blue whatsit. It works with metal, doesn't it? I'll distract them while you are up to it, then wait for me and we go inside."

"What kind of gentleman would that make me be?" he exclaimed, sincerely worried for her

"The one that didn't save the dame in distress when they had the TARDIS beside them."

"Good point. I will open it as quick as possible. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Sure. I can handle some moving mannequins." she affirmed with a confidence she didn't know she had

"Okay. Please take care, Rose!"

She looked the Doctor run downstairs and waved the plastic creatures "Woohoo! Who is going to be the piece of plastic able to catch me?" she threw a kiss to them and they began moving towards her mechanically.

She tried to avoid the attacks staying close to the stairs, but every second that passed the mannequins grew on number. On instinct, she jumped and kicked one of them, and took off his head. She squealed astonished with her technique. Maybe she knew how to fight. But the joy didn't last long as one plastic arm grabbed her wrist.

"DOCTOR!"

"It's open! Come now!"

She forced the arm and the mannequin stumbled, finding itself armless. She ran to the stairs, the rest of the mannequin following her. She looked at the approaching stairs and shivered; they were damp and slippery. There was no way she could go downstairs without being caught. Or falling. Wait but that was…

"Doctor, I'm gonna jump! You have to catch me!"

"Wha-" before he could finish, a yelow and pink blur appeared from above and fell towards him. He managed to somehow grab her before she touched the floor.

"Nice catch. You should be amazed for that crazy demonstration of trust." she smiled and made her way to the floor. He eyed her as like she was nuts "Now we have to go. There are a lot of angry plastic men following me."

They went inside in a blur and sealed the door. In there it was hot and her back dampened slightly. They looked to a swimming pool shaped container which had an incandescent substance moving on its own.

"So you are the Nestene consciousness… I claim to talk to you in favour of the article 17th of the Shadow Proclamation peace agreement. Now that we made that clear… how are you?"

The mass growled angry in response "Oh, your planet was destroyed so you want to raid this one? You can't do that, it's a five class planet, they have just learnt how to speak! If you let that evolved monkeys leave, you will be able to see what they are capable of. The entire universe is on their hands."

The mas shrieked again aggressively. The doctor lost his cheerful smile and his eyes darkened "Don't come at me with that. This is clearly an invasion."

One plastic arm tugged her from behind and covered her mouth, muffling her cries for the Doctor, who remained ignorant of the other mannequins that were close to him. They grabbed him from behind and took out the antiplastic flask from his pocket.

"It's not what it seems! I came here to negotiate!" the mass growled again "No! I didn't come here to end the war! No!"

She parted her legs and pushed the plastic body, so they fell backwards. She got rid of the arms grabbing her and got up back again. She caught a glimpse of a chain hung up on the ceiling and smiled. She rushed to it and grabbed it with her two hands.

"Please, _please, _tell me I have some strength in my arms." And with that muttered, she took impulse and swan towards the struggling Doctor, hitting a mannequin instead, letting fall the antiplastic directly to the Nestene.

He instinctively grabbed her from her waist so she didn't fall and she looked at him, beaming.

"We better go." They joined hands and he looked at her again "Run."

They reached the TARDIS while the firemen were clearing the streets. They were laughing like mad, adrenaline pumping through their veins. He opened the door and looked at her.

"Well Rose… here we are."

"Barely! You almost got us killed down there if it wasn't for me, mister."

"Yeah… that's true. I would have been lost without you." He smiled fondly at her "So that's why I'm thinking… would you like to come with me? See the universe, travel the stars?"

"It will be as dangerous as this?"

"Yeah, normally."

She averted her gaze, playing with the dirt with his shoe "Well… I have to clear up a lot of things, who I am, why I don't remember anything… and there could be someone out there worrying for me."

"Oh…" he masked his disappointment as best as he could "Well then… I guess this is a goodbye."

"I hope it's more like 'I see you soon'."

"Yeah." He closed the door, not looking back again to the wonderful human he was leaving behind. He slumped on the commander seat, the TARDIS flying to the time vortex.

Why had she said no? It was a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity, and he didn't ask to anyone who didn't deserve it. Together they would have seen the stars, every galaxy, every remarkable historical event. But _noo, _she had to stay there, alone, leaving him alone too.

Wait. Maybe he had done a terrible mistake. Was it secure to leave an amnesic girl in the dangerous London, 2005?

He observed the rotor, worried, and his head snapped up when he realised something. He hadn't say one of his favourites parts of the explanation. Laughing, he turned some knobs and pressed some buttons.

"C'mon sexy! We have to find Rose before it's too late!"

.-.-.-.-.

Rose was staring at the empty space where the TARDIS had been before with a pang in her heart. All the reasons she had to stay there suddenly seemed very tiny against the dread of not seeing the leather man with quite big ears again.

Because that was what was going to happen. She would be stuck there forever, and who said she would recover her memory? And she had wasted one of the most unique opportunities she would have in her life.

She turned around, sighing. No, she didn't allow herself to cry. She had made the decision and even if now seemed stupid she would have to deal with it. The Doctor was gone, and probably forever.

She began walking when a paper flew towards her and hit her in the face. She grabbed it annoyed. It was an advertisement about a band, Bad Wolf rock, which made a concert this night. Well, it was a good plan to spend the evening. But first she had to find somewhere to stay.

She folded the paper and kept it inside her blue jacket's pocket when a familiar sound echoed in the dark alley. She turned again and saw the blue box, the door of it opened, showing the man she had grew a liking with, smiling at her.

"Did I say it also travels in time?" he simply added, and with a grin plastered in her face she ran to him and hugged him tightly

She let him go bouncing like a hyperactive puppy "You came again!"

"You didn't know everything about her, it wouldn't be fair. Moreover, I couldn't let you loose on London. Who knows the destruction you might have caused."

"Thanks for thinking for the sake of my country." She teased, but said it fondly. She walked around the console and sat down on the control seat as if it had always been her place "Where are we going, then?"

He looked at her again and the golden strings began to disappear. He shuffled a gasp; that could only mean one thing, their lives were interlaced heavily, and he wasn't allowed to look at them anymore. He drew a small smile. Oh, he really had missed the feeling of not knowing what was to come too much. Or was it the company?

The blonde girl was waiting patiently for his answer when he grabbed her hand softly. It strangely fitted in his naturally.

"Oh, I don't know," he finally gave an answer "but I'm sure it will be fantastic"


	3. Mad world

**Ch. 2. Mad world**

_"__Good different or bad different?"_

_"__Just different."_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Just tell me what do you prefer- future or past?"

Her nose wrinkled as she as deep in thought. After some moments, she answered "Let's go forwards."

"How much?"

"Hmm… I don't know… a hundred years?"

"Only that? Nothing exciting happens in just a hundred years!"

"Well if you can find something more interesting…" she teased

"Deal." He adjusted the destination in the panel and lowered the lever at its right, making them leave the time vortex. Controlling the extrapolator shields, they landed with no more of a soft thud. "Here we are. The origin of the New Roman Empire." He looked at her in awe, but she seemed unimpressed. "What?" he asked

"Just the Roman Empire? We already had one, I studied it at school. What's so interesting?" she said nonchalant, obviously still teasing him.

"Huh, not interesting enough for you, Rose?" an idea popped up in his head "Well, I know just where to take you." He returned again at the controls and settled the new date. Oh this would surely impress her.

They opened ecstatic the door of the TARDIS when they landed and found themselves in an expensive-looking room. The walls were decorated with golden and red patterns, and combined with the furniture it made it look like a five-star hotel.

"Where are we, Doctor?"

He looked at his right, grabbed some sort of remote control and examined it with his sonic screwdriver. He pressed a button and the black wall they had before them began to fade away, letting her see a big –really huge- shiny sun.

"Welcome to the year 5.5/apple/26, the end of the human world as you know it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the moment when the sun, in the middle of an expansion process –like all the stars of his age- engulfs the Earth and consumes it."

"And what happens to the human race?" Rose asks, horrified.

"Oh, they are long gone. They have expanded, discovering planets they didn't know they existed in your century and catalogued the old Earth as a natural reserve.

This is the space station 1, where the living beings with more influence can watch how the place of their origin fades away."

"So we are or important influences or extremely lucky."

"I like to think it's both." He grinned "Well, we have half an hour to chill out before it happens."

A noise behind them made them turn around, only to see a blue humanoid going out the ventilation system.

"Huh? Oh, hello, mister and mistress. You were supposed to be in the grand living room. The gift ceremony will start soon."

"Yes, but it was so boring and we like so much a good exploration." He said apologetically, but winked at her in secret. He took out a paper and showed it to the humanoid. "Our invitations. You see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, she is Rose, my plus one."

"Oh, Mr. Doctor, Ms. Rose, I'm sorry to disturb you. The Face of Boe was waiting for your arrival. If you may follow me, I can show you the way back to the main room, the Bad Wolf."

"Doctor." Rose tugged his leather jacket when their guide was far enough "Why did you show him a white page? And how did you make him believe it was actually an invitation?"

He stopped mid-tracks and waved the paper in front of her, who looked even more confused than before "You see it white? You can see through the psychic paper? Interesting…" he muttered "Well, this is a psychic paper. It shows the people –well most of them, I guess- what I want them to see, in this case the invitation to the event."

The blue alien stopped in front of a big wooden door "Here we are, sir. The other guests have already arrived."

They opened the doors and Rose saw every kind of alien in all shapes and colours, but no humans at all. She looked at him confused and he leaned on her ear "Remember that all of them are human descendants, despite how they look."

One of them caught her attention, so it seemed the Doctor's, because they were walking towards someone that could only be described as a really big face inside a fish tank. He was –kind of- smiling at them when they were by his side.

"Rose, meet the Face of Boe, from the Forest of Cheem and the only one left of his specie. He is the main sponsor of this event, and also an old friend of mine."

_"__Doctor, Rose, it's a pleasure meeting you in that special day. I hope we have some spare time to talk about your adventures, my friend. I've heard you have travelled where no one has ever landed a foot to."_

"Of course, but first I have to greet all the other guests. You know, make them think we belong here. By the way, how did you know we were going to appear?"

_"__Oh, lucky guess. The Doctor can't miss a special occasion, do you?"_

"You know me too well. Rose, I'm going to greet all this boring people, do you mind if you stay with him a bit?"

"Sure." She answered. When the Doctor was far away, she eyed the creature in front of her. "Jack."

_"__You remember?"_

"No. I only seem to remember your name. Why? When did we meet?"

_"__Oh, it has been so long for me, yet it only seems like it was yesterday, when I still had human form, and a charming face. But if you don't know it has to be like that. You have to discover it for yourself."_

"You're not really who you say you are, are you?"

_"__Not a bit. I am human, or I was, but you, and the Doctor, can't know that yet."_

"Can you tell me something about myself? I feel so lost…"

_"__Don't be, my dear. Remember you will never be alone. We'll always have the Blitz and always remember: the Doctor will always find you."_

She sat down beside him "So I guess you know our future versions too, don't you?"

_"__Oh, quite well. I'll love you as much as I do now. Even if it was a bit of a competition for your attention, back then" _he chuckled mentally

"Huh?"

They were interrupted as the doors opened and two people dressed like doctors, along with what seemed stretched-out skin, like a trampoline, with eyes and mouth went inside.

"Hello, my dears. I am Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen, the last pure human left. Moisturise me!" she ordered her attendants, who used a water spray in her direction "We are here to see how my beloved planet succumbs against the ferocity of the sun that had enlighten my specie for eons.

Because of that, I decided to make this day a celebration, that's why I asked you to bring presents for the other guests. Then we can see how our common culture has changed. I also brought some things from the Earth myself."

They began to give the others their presents, and the Doctor, who had come to Rose's side while Cassandra was speaking, and Rose ended with their arms full of different artefacts. They decided it was better to leave it all in the TARDIS, and Rose looked beside her to Jack when they were leaving, who winked at them in return.

When they went to the room they had landed in, they found the same humanoid, telling them the TARDIS had been moved to the parking station and they had to confirm the moving.

"Stay here, it will be only five minutes." The Doctor said, and before leaving, he grabbed all the presents and kept them inside his never ending pockets.

She waited for him there, watching the sun expand for minutes. It was a beautiful sight, but somehow she felt her heart break a little by the idea of the tiny planet disappearing. That's how every human would feel, right? Even if it was 5 million years in the future, it still was her home.

"Oh dear, what are you doing here?" Cassandra, the skin human, entered the room as if all the space station was hers.

"It was too noisy up there. That planet means a lot for me, so I want to pay my respects for it silently."

"Oh I understand you. If you had lived there you would miss it more, but of course you couldn't have. I am the only one left, after all." She chuckled "Can I be with you a little, dear?"

"As you wish." She didn't feel like humouring her, but something told her the skin trampoline would do whatever she was pleased with

She sat in silence for some minutes, Cassandra at the same position as before and her little moisturizing puppies behind her standing like statues until Cassandra spat up again "Oh, I really know how you are feeling right now, you would like to be like me, wouldn't you? All pure and thin."

"Not really."

"Actually, it's more difficult than it seems." She ignored her answer as she continued "I've had seven hundred and eight cosmetic operations to be as I am now, and look at me! All fabulous and without curves, not like you, dear."

"No offense, but I prefer my aspect before yours."

"Oh that uncultured hybrid, aren't you cute? Of course you don't know what perfection is. Moisturise me! Next week is my last operation. Transparent blood, can you imagine it? It will be extraordinary!"

"It's horrible to see that the human race has come to this point." She snapped

She stood up. She would wait for the Doctor somewhere else, where no living skin could annoy her.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't enjoy your company, so if you excuse me, I'm going out."

And she was about to leave the room when she felt a heavy hit on her head, which made her lose consciousness.

.-.-.-.-.

A tremor woke her up. She stared numb at her surroundings, and found she was at the same room as before, or in one that was very similar, she couldn't really tell. Her head was beating in pain, and the bright light made it difficult for her to open her eyes totally.

"Great." She groaned "Now I'll have a massive headache."

She got up and stumbled towards the door, grabbing the golden and expensive-looking doorknob and trying to turn it right, but it didn't open. She tried doing it again, but the doorknob didn't budge a tiny bit. That was strange…

Another tremor shook the station, and saw how the sun filter of the window began to fade from the bottom of it, allowing a potent ray of sun filter to the room and raise the temperature. Scared, she began to scream and knock the door like crazy, wishing desperately that someone could hear her.

"Rose? Rose!" the familiar voice of the Doctor engulfed her "What are you doing inside there? Open the door!"

"Does it seem like I am here closed up because I want?! The sun filter is failing! Help me, Doctor!" she cried. She heard a wheezing sound behind the door and a curse.

"Remind me later that I have to install a setting for wood! Open!" he hit the door

Her throat constricted and she felt the tears from the back of her eyes. "You say that all the time but you don't actually do it." She answered weaker than she wanted. A strangled voice came from him "Rose, do you believe in me?"

She rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. How could she? She only knew that man for less than a day, and most of the time had been related inexplicably to dangerous situations, yet she found herself answering in less than two seconds. "I do."

"Okay. Wait for me, and be sure we will make it from here. We still have to find out who you are."

She heard his footsteps leaving with someone else following him and sat down. The sun was approaching slowly to where she was, and every minute that went through, the heat was even more insupportable.

She prayed for the Doctor, that amazing man that knew too much about the universe they lived, traveling in time and space and saving the day, yet nobody knew about it.

Rose watched how the Earth was near to perish in front of the sun power with narrowed eyes, the sun filter half opened. She took off her T-shirt while she watched it disappear in a mass of fire and a hint of sadness hit her chest.

Closing her eyes, she thought about that it was bloody time for the Doctor to stop it when a thumb resonated in the room, followed by some other ones. Soon enough she saw a hole on the door and a hint of red coming and going, smacking every time the broken wood.

When the door broke open, the Doctor went inside and took her hand, dragging her outside. When she looked behind her, she to find out that the white light was only a feet far from where her knees had been seconds ago.

"Rose! I told you I would save you."

"As always, you are right." She grinned and hugged him

He looked down and frowned "How come that I always find you naked?"

"Oi! Don't stare!" she punched him lightly on the arm "It was bloody hot in here."

"I know." He engulfed her in a hug again "I am glad you are okay. Now, we have to sort some things out." He grabbed her hand and began running.

"What has happened while I was inside?"

"Cassandra has sabotaged the station so she could get an insurance to pay the surgery she wants. When we discovered what she was planning, she teleported herself."

"And I didn't see it? Blimey…"

"Yeah, right? Well, now he have to restart the engines. All the solar screens are disabled. Ready to save some aliens?"

She laughed, adrenalin pumping through her veins "Oh, yes!"

A cough interrupted them "I know we have a few minutes left and it probably isn't important enough, but may I ask where your clothes are?" Jabe, who had come to look for him, asked

"He didn't let me grab it! Now it is probably burning back there."

He huffed and took of his leather jacket. "Here. Put this on. I can't let all the guests see you like this."

"I'm sure they would enjoy it a bit." He tried really hard not to look amused and give her a narrow gaze, but ended up chuckling.

They ran down the corridor and they arrived to an open metallic door. They walked inside, only to see three big fans rotating at full speed.

"Really? Fans?"

"Yeah, I know. Bet they call it _Retro."_

He pulled down a lever and they slowed down, but as soon as he stopped holding it, they restarted their original speed."

"Must be the emergency mode for the rising temperatures. Guess where the control panel is."

"I'll hold it down. You go, Time Lord." As soon as Jabe pulled it down, the temperature raised, and Rose could swear she had seen smoke coming out of her wooden arms.

"Stop it! You will burn!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay out of here. Make sure everyone out there is ok. I'm going to do it."

When she parted, he looked at her in the eye "Rose, I am a Time Lord, I will stand it, but even for you it will be too much heat."

"Just make sure to rush." She chuckled lightly. Rose grabbed the lever with her two bare hands, pushing it down. The fans slowed down and the Doctor began marching towards the panel, not after giving her a worried glance.

The heat was insufferable. She began sweating instantly, and as time went by, the metal of the lever heated to the point it burned her hands. She muffled her screams of pain and continued holding it.

Her vision was blurred, and when she let go and was about to fall, two strong arms caught her from behind, securing her.

"Oh, Rose, you have been very brave. Let's get you some water and take care of this burns, okay?"

She nodded numbly, and let him carry her to the main room. He opened the door and walked inside, where all the guests were complaining about the situation they had been put through. When she saw them, Jabe rushed towards them, and the other guests left their conversation unfinished.

"Oh my god, bring some ice and water! Rose, are you okay?" she nodded again, feeling grateful when something cold touched her too warm hands. A glass of water was placed in her lips and she drank slowly.

"Someone has injured my companion, and I am very, very angry. And when I am angry I think better. Part one: Cassandra has teleported herself with two other living beings. Point two: teleporting at 5000º it's really difficult, costs a lot of energy, so she would have used some kind external energy, a teleportation feed, which will be here, hidden somewhere, probably in one of her gifts."

He broke the ostrich egg, and a metallic object fell to the floor "Oh, here it is. And point three: if you are as clever as me, we can reverse it, which I have done just now."

There was a blue flash and Cassandra appeared in front of their eyes, speaking to the air.

"…You should have seen their faces… Oh. Why am I here?"

"I brought you back."

"What for? Oh, you want justice… that is so hybrid-like. You won't have it, though. You can't touch me, I am pure."

"No, I won't touch you. I am a peaceful man, I don't like to hurt any other living beings, but let me ask you something… Where are your assistants?"

She looked around, scared, and her skin begins to dry and crack because of the residual heat. She begged for mercy, but the Doctor looked at her impassive. Her skin stretched and she exploded, only leaving her brain tank.

Rose caught his eye and looked longingly at him, trying to give him the reassurance he secretly needed at the moment. He wasn't willing to admit how painful it was to let her die, even if she deserved it, and she knew that.

He walked by her side and examined her swollen hands, the redness lowering as the ice made its effect. He took out his screwdriver and pointed at them, calming the pain.

The Face of Boe stood by their side as the guests were leaving.

"I guess it's the time for you two to go. It has been nice meeting you despite the circumstances, Doctor, Rose Tyler."

"Always a pleasure, my friend." He nodded and went away, Rose leaning on his side.

Inside the TARDIS, he treated her injured hands once again, and he didn't stop until the skin was white and shiny. He put his screwdriver back to his pocket and gave her a glass of water. She was really thankful she could hold it this time.

The Doctor suddenly stopped his actions and looked at her awestruck "Wait. Did he call you Rose Tyler?"

"So it seems." She smiled and looked away, thanking him mentally

"Is that your name?"

"… Maybe. I don't really know, but it feels _right_." She shrugged "So… the end of the Earth… and everyone was so occupied trying to survive to see it happening." She sighed

"I lost my home planet too." He found himself saying "Not in the future, but in my timeline. It was burned in a war."

She smiled "You still have me." She squeezed his hand.

He grinned "We can go to five minutes in the past and see it from here. You know, the Earth thing."

"Nah." She dismissed it "I don't think I could handle it again. And right now I would really like to feel cold for a change."

They landed in London again. When they went out, she smelled the air like a hound and smiled

"Is that chips what I smell?"

"It seems so."

"I really feel like eating some. And as I saved your alien ass again, they are on you!"

He stared at her hopelessly "I don't have any money!"

"What? Oh my, what a terrible date you are. Okay, they are on me, but I'm not returning this jacket anytime soon." And with a tongue-between-teeth smile she turned around and ran away from the TARDIS to the chips shop. The Doctor, shaking his head, but with a smile plastered on his face, followed that yellow and pink human.

He could get used to this.

**I hope you liked it! Next week I'm publishing the first interlude and in two weeks the next chapter. When I wrote this part of the story I skipped Dickens' chapter, but if you really want to read it you can tell me in the reviews section! If not, the story will continue in Aliens of London.**

**See all of you soon!**


	4. Interlude 1

**Publishing this a bit erlier tan expected because I won't have internet on Saturday night. Enjoy!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Interlude 1.**

They were seating on the TARDIS floor, their feet hanging loosely in the vast space. He had taken her to see the Omega Nebula and she was looking at it in awe. It was an explosion of colour in the dark of the universe and she got captivated by it at first sight.

"I settled the TARDIS in gravitation around it, I want to show you something. You see, this nebula is known with so many names, but one of them is more accurate than the others. We just have to wait until we have the good perspective…" he pointed at a formation near the centre "Now, do you see it?"

She stared at it lost at first, but then she found what he was talking about. The back of an animal looking up at the big oval light above him. She smiled widely.

"It's a wolf?"

"Yes." He grinned "It's known as the lonely wolf, as it pictures the animal looking up the sky waiting for the full moon. Quite a romantic idea, isn't it? Many species have grown up looking at the majesty of this sky formation, and its story has spread out to every part of time and space."

"It's beautiful…" she sighed contently

They looked at it until she could no longer define the wolf's silhouette, but she stayed mesmerized at the view.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. Is there a story for it?"

"Well, there are always legends about this things, depending on which planet you land or the time you ask."

"Tell me." She asked with a sweet smile plastered on her face

"Well, there are a great amount of myths. Some of them talk about a bad wolf punished by the gods to always wait for the full moon, but it the moon would stay at the same phase; others talk about the wolf and the moon being lovers but carrying the burden of just seeing each other one day every lunar cycle." He sighed "Almost all of them are sad stories, I'm afraid."

She sat pensive for some minutes before she spoke up again "I don't see it like this. The wolf, despite being bad or alone, will always have the moonlight to accompany him. He has what is more important to him and because of that he takes care of her, not averting his eyes out the night sky for an instant."

He observed her in admiration "How do you manage to see the brightest side of everything?"

"Natural gift?" She joked

He laughed. He took his almost finished mug of tea and took a sip "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. The other day you told me you had studied the Roman Empire at school. Did you remember it?"

"Oh. I didn't give it much thought. I guess I remembered."

"Just like that?"

"Mmm it's a bit more complicated than that. I sometimes have flashes of memories, but nothing too extended, only tiny details like what I said before. Moreover, I often end up forgetting them again, so it's not very useful, is it?"

He rummaged it for a while "Maybe is a sign of your memories returning? You may end up catching bigger glimpses at the future."

"I guess."

He grabbed the empty mugs lying on the floor and stood up "Well, end of the chit chat. It's time for humans sleep." She pouted and he put on a stern face "Then don't come at me tomorrow like a zombie because you slept less than you had to."

"And what about Time Lords sleep?"

"I don't need to sleep nearly as much as you do." She stayed on the floor stubbornly, making him sigh exasperated "Come on, if you go to your room I'll make you a mug of hot chocolate."

She smiled and hugged him "You're a star. Please, put three marshmallows inside. The ones we bought at that candy planet."

He rubbed his head as he watched her go. What a strange human he had bumped into, making him go all… _soft _for being listened. It should be a burden, as he was accustomed to everyone obeying every command he said.

He found he didn't mind at all.


	5. You're not alone

**Ch. 3 You're not alone**

_"__Gwen, how do you…" she said, scared of her hazed eyes_

_"__Beware of the Bad Wolf, Rose, or it's going to bite you."_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose was lying on her bed, analysing what she could remember about the dream. There had been a golden light engulfing her, and some black eyes staring at her. Her melodious voice talked about time and space, but she couldn't recall the exact words. _My wolf_, she had called her.

She had mentioned Jack, the one who would help her, and someone that needed her support in her future, but in everyone's past. Then, she was surrounded by that light again, and the last thing she saw was an indigo sky full of stars.

She sat down as the details of the dream began to fade away. It had been two weeks since she had appeared at that exact room, disoriented. Then she didn't know anything about herself, now… well she hadn't learnt much more.

Shrugging off her worries, she stood up and put some clothes on, her comfortable jeans and a spare sleeveless T-shirt the TARDIS put inside her wardrobe. She had braided her hair, so her face was clear if they had to run.

They had only landed twice since the Cassandra incident, and she already felt how the Doctor was craving for action despite he hid it, worried by her condition. Well, she was getting bored of not landing in such a long time, so she'd only have to convince him otherwise.

She opened the door and went to the kitchen of the spaceship, which was the first corridor left, then walking all the corridor turning right, crossing the console room and the first door at the right. However, she had to make a stop at the console room, as she heard a strange sound.

Kneeling down, she saw the Doctor lying on the floor adjusting something at the console. She heard a wheezing sound of complain and an escape of gas directed to his face.

"Ouch! That burns!"

"What are you doing?" she found herself asking

"Oh Rose, you awake? I'm trying to modulate the settlement of the temporal and special location, as she seems to drives us where she wants. But she doesn't let me." A spark hit his hand and he jumped

"Maybe she just wants to bring us where we need."

"Or maybe it's just that she wants to play around with me, a more plausible option. I don't know why I installed a random lever, then."

"There had to be one, hadn't it?" she grinned, her tongue poking out.

"Of course! Sometimes is funnier if you don't know where you go."

She laughed "I've got the feeling it happens to you quite often, even if you don't use that lever."

"Oi!" he scolded, but a smile escaped from his stern face. His eyes glittered with malice "Do you want to try it now?"

"Only if you invite me to breakfast where we go." She grinned

"Deal. Grab to something, we're going!" he stood up and pulled the gray lever down.

The TARDIS hummed in satisfaction as they left the time vortex and traveled again. When they landed, the Doctor grabbed his leather jacket, which was resting on one of the corals of the wall, and put it on.

"Wait, you have a black taint in your cheek."

He tried to whip it off with a piece of cloth, but made the stain worse "Here, lemme help you." She grabbed the cloth and rubbed it with care on his face, cleaning it. She smiled and looked for other ones "Done. Your face is clean now. Should we go?"

They opened the door and watched doubtful the outside. A newspaper landed nearby, moved by a sudden rush of air. She grabbed it and read the date. "London, 23rd February 2006. A random place in time and space, all the possibilities, and she land us here?"

He looks at the horizon, frowning. "Such a coincidence, right? Anyway, Rose Tyler, do you want to have a walk?"

"Sure." She grabbed his arm and they walked outside, closing the door behind them. She took the newspaper with them, and opened it to read the main headings.

"Huh? The Prime Minister is missing…"

"What?" he grabbed the newspaper "That's strange…"

"ROSE!" someone shouted her name behind them. They turned around, and saw a man with dark skin and hair running in their direction. He stopped in front of them, gasping for air "You had me bloody worried here. You've been away eight months."

"Em… I know it's a bit tactile question, but do I know you?"

He looked at her horrified "You mean… you don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry but…"

"But it's obvious you know her." The Doctor interrupted "It happens that she has recently lost her memories, so it would be very helpful if you tell us something about her."

The information slowly sank down in his mind as he nodded slowly "Okay, I know a good café here. By the way, I'm Mickey Smith."

They went to a little coffee shop near the park and sat down in a table near the window, Rose and the Doctor together at one side, and Mickey in front of them. They ordered two coffees and a chocolate milkshake for the Doctor, who smiled when he noticed he had extra frosting.

"So," Mickey began "I don't really know a lot about her, I met her like a year ago at a bar. She was the bartender and stood before me when one rich bastard tried to provoke me. We have been friends since then, and I used to visit her at the bar when I finished my classes at the Uni."

"And what happened later?"

"She just… vanished, as if she hadn't existed at all. One day I was with her ant the other one the bar has a new bartender and the manager doesn't remember a 'Rose Tyler' working there. That was last year."

"But what about me? What do you know?"

"Not pretty much. I know you're an orphan and you live somewhere at Powell State. You knew someone there, but I don't remember her name… You like dogs and your favorite food is everything that has chocolate in it and chips. I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"Okay… at least we have something more, Rose."

"Yeah, thank you, Mickey."

"Well, we have confirmed you live in this planet. It's a good place to start."

"In this… what?" Mickey asked. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed in the little establishment, making the windows vibrate so hard Rose thought they would break. She leaned forward to protect herself, and felt the Doctor above her, protecting her as well. Then, she saw something white cross the sky in an exhalation, leaving a white dust behind it. Some seconds after it was out of their sight, they heard a loud crash.

Someone turned on the TV and saw the oncoming news. They explain that a UFO had crashed into the river, damaging in its way the Big Ben, which had been in its trajectory. There was an occupant in what happened to be a spaceship, even the press was denying it, and they had taken him to the nearest hospital, where they were doing they research.

"I have to go there. God knows what they are going to do to the poor creature. You stay here with Ricky."

"Huh-uh." She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket "You don't leave me here."

He stared her down, but gave up "_Fine._ Let's go, we're taking the TARDIS. Ricky is not coming."

"_Mickey _is."

"Who?"

"He." She pointed at the confused boy in front of them

"Do as you please. But don't let him touch anything. If he messes up with the controls I'll…" the rest of the sentence was muffled as he walked out the shop, leaving them behind.

"What is a 'TARDIS'?"

"The short version of Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Look, it's easier if you see it by yourself." She grabbed his hand and pulled him, making him walk faster. They went outside the establishment just before the Doctor turned right.

They ran after him until they saw the blue box at the distance. She smiled for herself, already feeling that tingling sensation inside her. They slowed their pace when he stopped in front of the wooden door, expectant to be opened.

When they caught up with him, he went inside, not waiting them anymore. Rose rushed after him and heard a gasp beside her. She turned around and saw Mickey, eyes as big as balloons, staring around him. He went outside.

"Does everybody do the same as I did?"

"Well, there are several variations of it, but all of them finish with the sentence-"

"It's bigger on the inside!" the Doctor and Mickey, who had returned, said in unison, the Doctor nonchalant and Mickey in amazement.

"Can we go now? I'm worried about that alien." He told Mickey abruptly

"Sure, sure… if there's a way to ride that… thing."

"Don't call her a _thing _or you will stay here, Ricky boy."

"It's _Mickey."_

"Are you suggesting that I lied about knowing your name?" he answered offended

"Aye, aye, captain." Rose said playful "Shall we start navigating? An alien awaits for us!"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled before pulling up a lever.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North was told discretely, if not a bit forceful, to piss off and mind her own business when she asked to see the Prime Minister at 10 Downing Street. Indignant for the lack of information and the bad reception, she decided that for the sake of her citizens she may know the truth behind all this.

When the man in black suit disappeared from her sight, she snuck up where the meeting room was and put her request on the Prime Minister suitcase, only to see a red archive where she could read "Code nine" written on it.

When she heard voices behind her, she hid on the nearest wardrobe, as she wasn't supposed to be there. What she saw affected her in a way she didn't know it was even possible.

Green and Blaine walked inside the room with General Asquish. They shared some complaints about the flatulence that caused one thing they called an "organic capsule". Then, after exchanging words she couldn't understand, they _unzipped _their foreheads, turning out to be some ugly green creatures with big black eyes, surprising her and the General, who was discussing with the… thing before they had showed their true form.

They killed him in front of her bare eyes, and dropped the dead and empty body of someone the alien was impersonating in the same wardrobe she was hiding in, but luckily they didn't notice her. She stared at them, paralyzed in fear and disgust.

The secretary, the one who had told her not to come here before, came back. He told the aliens, then in their human costumes, that they had received signals of the Doctor, the expert of all the extra-terrestrial situations and creatures. The Doctor, the only way this atrocities would be punished.

The green things said they had to initiate the protocol to find him. If only she could find him first…

When it was clear, she left her hiding place, rushing down the stairs, escaping for her near death experience and determined to find the only man who could help them.

She had to find the Doctor before it was too late.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The TARDIS arrived to the hospital, and they landed on a maintenance room, as it is full of mopes and brushes that the Doctor tried to wipe off impatiently.

"Okay," the Doctor said, after scanning the air with his sonic screwdriver "It's… that way- no, this way." They turned left and opened the door, then entered a room which had to be empty, yet it was full of soldiers, a mixture of anger and disbelief. They all grabbed their weapons, and were staring at them warningly when a loud shriek echoed the room. He smiled and they began running.

"Defence Delta, come with me. The last two, stay in the room we were, maybe someone needs help. Rose, Ricky, stay by my side all the time, understood?" all of them nodded, and some replied. Soon, they arrived where the voice was coming from, only to find a woman standing there alone having a panic attack.

"It's alive…" she murmured

"Spread out. Don't allow anybody to come here."

"Oh my god, it's still alive!"

"Hey, calm down." Rose caught her hand "What does he look like?"

They heard a faint shriek behind them, similar to the sound a pig does. They turned around and went to the dark corridor.

"He's still here." they saw some paws and metallic colour ahead. It was, literally, a pig wearing a white and silver spacesuit, but she had seen a lot of different kinds of odd aliens, who was she to think this one wasn't one of them?

The Doctor smiled "Hello there." But the creature escaped, too afraid to let anybody, even if they had good intentions, to come near him.

He stood up and began running without grace, turned left, and then they heard a loud shoot. They ran as fast as they could, and found the creature gasping for air on the floor.

"Why did you shoot? He was scared!" he kneeled down and caressed its fur "He was so scared…"

"It landed here. It bloody crashed against the Big Ben. It became a public security issue." The captain of the Defence Delta said "Anyway, who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, the alien expert." Rose said confidently "And we are his assistants. And as it seems, you really do need one."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Later at the lab, Dr Soto was looking at the corpse of the creature amazed.

"I just assumed it was how aliens looked like, but you say it is just a pig? Form earth?"

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to attract the crowd by sticking the head of a cat to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up his brain, added some things and then they tied him up to that spaceship and made it dive with it. Must have been terrifying…"

She looked at the poor creature closely "So you say that all of this is a fake montage? And why would anyone want to do that?" She turned around, but the three people that had been making her company seconds ago seemed to have vanished in the air. She looked around, confused, before keeping doing her research on the pig corpse.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Doctor, what are we doing?"

"I need some more advanced technology. So we have found that the alien wasn't an alien, but the spaceship _was _a spaceship. Now, if I were an alien that wants to land on the Earth discretely, why would you plan all this masquerade?"

He adjusted some wires of the monitor in front of him. "Now! We can't see which trajectory the spaceship followed with its radar, because it's soaking wet and probably broken, but I have reversed the radar of my dear TARDIS 12 hours so we can see it here. Now, Rose, tell me what you see."

She studied the diagram "It lands two times."

"Yep. It lands, spends some time here, it takes off, goes round the Earth and lands again, crashing into one of the most emblematic symbols of the city."

"But why would they do this? They are attracting a huge attention to the incident, there's no way it isn't prejudicial for them, is it? Why would they want to do such a silly thing?"

"Maybe if they want to drag the attention…" suddenly, he snapped his head up and grinned "Oh, it's fantastic, you're fantastic, Rose Tyler." He kissed her forehead. "We have to leave the TARDIS. It drags too much attention."

They opened the door, but they found they were surrounded by police and helicopters. "Doctor! Move away from the TARDIS, now!" Mickey, taking advantage that they were focused in the two before him, ran away, and the Doctor and Rose were arrested.

They were sitting on a comfortable limousine, and Rose looked dumbfounded at the Doctor, who seemed at ease.

"Why are we on a limousine? I thought we were arrested." She said, looking through the window

"Nah, we are being escorted."

"Where to?"

"10 Downing Street."

She raised her head "The Prime Minister's Downing Street?"

"The same one."

She stares at him in silence just before breaking in laughter, which he soon followed. "Oh, god, there's no time to get bored with you, is it?"

"None of it." He grinned

When they arrived, Rose looked at her surroundings, too afraid to touch a single thing only to break it. A lot of people were congregated there, talking in small groups.

"Doctor," a man wearing a black suit approached them "I have your permit to the conference. I must say, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, sure, the pleasure's mine and all that stuff. C'mon, Rose."

"Wha- Wait! She can't go in there."

"You can pretend you didn't notice."

"H-hey, even I am not allowed to be in there. It's a public security meeting, and almost no one is allowed to assist."

"I'm not going leaving Rose behind, unprotected."

Then, a woman about in her forties approached them "Hello, I'm Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She said, showing an accreditation "If you want, I can stay with her while you clear your duties inside."

Rose smiled "Yeah, Doctor, don't worry about me. I'll be fine with her."

Not totally happy about the situation, he let go of her hand and grabbed his ID. He looked at her moments before going inside the little room where they were having the conference.

"So," Harriet said, cup of tea in hand "Your Doctor is The Doctor?"

She looked at her suspiciously, aware of how directly she had asked, demonstrating that she knew he wasn't an ordinary man.

"I need your help –the world needs it. Oh what I've seen. There so many possibilities you don't believe me, but I know what I saw. Come with me, if you see it you'll understand me."

Then, at the Cabinet Room, she shows her the lifeless body of the Prime Minister and the _skin_ of Green.

"They've killed them. The aliens, that big green creatures with black eyes, and they are hiding inside the bodies of the most important people in Britain."

She grabbed her shoulders worried "We have to alert the Doctor. He's in danger." Just as this words parted from her lips, they Heard the screams.


	6. Aliens in London

**Ch.4. Aliens in London**

_"__Who are you?"_

_"__I don't even know." _

.-.-.-.-.-.

She jumped up, startled and hurried to the door, Harriet soon following her, but as she opened the door, she nearly bumped to a big ball of green alien fat and big round eyes.

"Whoa you're as ugly as Harriet told me." She blurted out without thinking. As the alien raised an arm, she grabbed the terrified politician's hand and ran away from him… her… it?

They ran down the corridors of 10 Downey Street, crossing rooms and corridors without end, the alien following them near. She could swear they had crossed the same corridor like four times, and the persecution would have looked like one of that shown at comedy films from the outside. Weird thought to have when being followed by someone that wanted to kill them.

Then, some time after, she could see stairs in front of her. Harriet, panting behind her, pointed at them.

"Rose, there are some rooms around that have some kind of security as I've heard. Maybe we can find one upstairs where we could hide until everything finishes."

"No!" she protested "I'm not leaving the Doctor alone dealing with them. He needs as much help as possible." She panted, running out of energy

"But we won't be able to help him if we get killed by that fat thing! Only until he finds us." She pleaded

She looked at her and nodded, conceding. The stairs were approaching, so was the angry green creature behind them. She let go Harriet's hand and turned around. "Run! I'm going after you in an instant." She ran towards the alien, missing her reply. The attacker, confused, slowed its pace, clearly what she was seeking. Using the impulse of her speed, she tackled it, making it stumble and fall to the floor.

She regained her equilibrium and began running again to the stairs, blocking the door leading to them with a chair she found nearby. She knew it wouldn't last very long, but it would give them the time they needed.

She went upstairs and found Harriet there, relieved to see her face again. She grabbed her hand and began running, the sound of hits and scratching already on the door.

"Quickly, we don't have time. Where are that special rooms?"

She shivered "I have no idea."

"Perfect." She said with sarcasm she spotted one big office in front of her and ran towards it. In that kind of place it was more likely to be some hiding spots, wasn't it? There, they saw one big closet in front of them.

"It's a bit cliché, isn't it?" she found the fun in the situation

"It's the only thing we have right now."

So they went inside and tried to steady their breath, worried to make a sound. A minute after they came in, the alien entered the room, sniffing the air. _Don't tell me he's a bloody dog _she thought more annoyed than afraid, and when two of them joined it, she nearly groaned in disgust. Could they be that unlucky?

"Humans… don't try to hide from usss. We can sssmell that ape ssscent of yoursss… your fear…" they laughed they scanned the room. One of them stood in front of their hiding place and they contained their breath.

Smiling –or what could be understood in that green and round face- it opened the door, soon to be engulfed in a white smoke that came behind them. They shrieked and she found the opportunity to leave that goddamn closet. She saw the Doctor's face before her and grinned, giving him a quick hug and grabbed the hand that wasn't occupied with a fire extinguisher.

"You don't know how glad I am to see your face right now."

He wiggled his eyebrows and swung his fire extinguisher proudly "Didn't I tell you I am very good at rescuing dames in distress?" he grinned. He started running, never dropping her hand

"And with the most unexpected tools. Are you this MacGyver guy or something?" She laughed relieved

"I won't say I didn't inspire the screenwriters when I stopped an alien invasion with just a clock and a rope." He raised an eyebrow and grinned

"The Doctor being impressive as always…" she teased

Harriet, on the other hand, looked annoyed at the silly couple in front of her "Could you two stop flirting and be centered in the issue that matters most? There are three aliens following us."

"We weren't… how could you…" after the amused glance of Rose and the annoyed one of Harriet, he closed his mouth "Okay. I shut up. So… 10th Downing Street. Centre of UK government –Well, in this century-. There, we have to find some Emergency protocols against alien invasion, most likely in the Cabinet Room. Harriet, do you know something about it?"

"I did see a red folder with the words 'code nine' printed on it. There are also some rumors that there are special rooms with a protection mechanism."

"Yep, this is it. To the cabinet room!"

They ran downstairs and hurried towards the room, the threat following them short. Just as they were going inside, the Doctor grabbed a transparent and rectangular bottle containing a brown liquid inside, resting on the table and faced them, screwdriver in hand.

"I wouldn't make one more step if I were you. I have in my hand a 50% solution of ethanol, which is a very flammable compost, isn't it? But what would happen if I triplicate that characteristic, hm?" the three green living beings flinched "So now that we are clear, I would be very pleased if you could answer some questions. Who are you? And why do you want to invade this planet?"

The alien in the middle made a tentative step forward "Very simple, _Doctor. _We are the Slitheen, from Raxacoriocofallapatorius." He answered, his voice metallic due to the translator device.

"I wasn't aware there was a species in Raxacoricofallapatorius named Slitheen." He frowned

"It's not the name of a specie but a family name. We travel through the stars, visiting different planets and obtaining benefits of them. You should know what this is, as you protect the human race with passion."

"Which kind of benefit could you obtain in that forgotten rock in the middle of nowhere? It doesn't have sense!"

"Oi!" both women protested

"It's true." He dismissed "The most advanced cultures are million light years from here."

"So," the Slitheen on the right said, ignoring the Doctor's questions "You say you can triplicate the flammability of the alcohol with that device?"

"Yes I do." He nodded

"I don't believe you can."

He grinned "It was worth the try." And suddenly he reached to a hidden button behind a curtain nearby, closing immediately the door and windows with heavy looking steel.

"Ha! They didn't expect that!"

"What is it?" Asked Rose

"It's a special feature of the cabinet room. This rooms holds meetings of the most important men of the country, so it's normal they had a maximum security system." He examined the closed windows "Three-inch steel walls, resistant to most of short-reach attacks, and also to three aliens."

"So they can't come inside?"

"Nope."

"Great! And how do we go out?"

His grin rapidly faded from his face as he realized it "_Oh._"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Some moments later, the Doctor was clearing the two corpses inside the cupboard because of the disgusted face Rose was doing, despite she tried to hide it. He grabbed his metallic screwdriver and examined the windows, cursing under breath.

"It's no use." Harriet muttered, dropping the paper she had been reading until then "Everyone in this file classified as people we must contact in danger is already dead."

"We can't open that doors either. There must be some kind of secret protocol or system to open it, but my screwdriver doesn't seem to detect it."

"So it seems we are really trapped, isn't it?" Harriet sighed

"What I keep wondering is, how did they fit inside smaller human skins? They're like six feet tall." Rose asked

"Did you notice they are wearing a black collar? Besides being a translator device it is a compression field, which shrinks them down so they can fit, only with a bit of flatulence in exchange."

She made a face "Eww, so that's why they smell that bad… But why didn't they use the Prime Minister's body, then? They would have avoided people inquiring his disappearance."

He clicked his tongue "He was too small. Even with the compression field they are huge, so they have to find bodies as… huge as them."

She grinned "We could make such a big amount of money with that devices…"

"Hey!" protested Harriet "We are dealing with an alien invasion here."

"Sorry. It's just that being around him makes you get used to this kind of things." She sat on the table and pointed at him while he was too distracted with the walls around them. Then he turned around and looked at them.

"There's another thing that I keep wondering. Harriet Jones, why does that name sound so familiar? Are you famous or something?"

"No of course not. I'm just an MP in Flydale North, nothing too important. So could we actually move to the important issue here? As how do we stop all those crazy green monsters that are trying to get the British Government?"

"Right, because there is one more thing I have no clue about. Why are they doing this? They are a family, not a species, so they aren't looking for a place to colonize, but to obtain benefits. They have travelled more planets, as they have said, but why…?"

At this moment, a beep echoed the isolated room. The three of them looked at each other with confusion before the Doctor addressed Rose.

"It's your phone."

She looked at him dumbfounded "I have a phone?" she put her hand in her right pocket and pulled it out "God I do have one!"

"You didn't know it? You left it at the console room, and I thought you wanted me to configure it."

"Really? Wait, I've received a message from Mickey." She opened it and her eyes snapped open "Doctor it's a Slitheen!" she rapidly pressed the call button and put the phone next to her ear. "Mickey! Where are you? Where is the Slitheen?"

An afraid male voice replied "I've locked him in the living room, unconscious, but it's only temporary."

"Doctor…"

He looked at her and nodded, telling her to put the free hands "Okay, we're uncommunicated but he's not. Do you have your laptop near?" he said, addressing to Mickey

"Yes."

"Okay. You have to go to the UNIT website and log in. Use the password "Buffalo."

After some moments, he spoke again "It's loading. How are you two? Is it secure there? Is Rose okay?"

The Doctor didn't answer and Rose was about to answer for herself when a big crash could be heard from the other side of the line.

"What was that?" she cried

"The alien must be awake. I'm inside UNIT, what do I do now?"

"Okay. Listen carefully because there's no time left. The TARDIS detected they were pulsing out a signal into the space, but I hadn't time to decipher it. Click on the radar that is on the upper corner on the left and tell me if you receive it as well."

"Yeah! I do!"

"Okay, raise the volume so I can decipher it."

A loud crash, which sounded stronger than the one before made them jump.

"Crap! He's breaking the door!"

"Okay, let's leave the signal for later, we have to find one way to win against them. Let's see… they are from Raxacoricofallapatorius. They are big, green and fat… their gas smell like halitosis… Calcium decay! They are made of calcium!"

"DOCTOR!" he cried as the door crushed open

"Vinegar! Throw him vinegar! The acetic acid should react with his body and make him dissolve. With some luck." He muttered so Mickey wouldn't hear him.

Some moments of tension later, Mickey picked up the phone "It didn't dissolve, Doctor. It exploded. I'm covered of Slitheen." He said with some venom in his voice, all covered in green mucus

"Don't worry, it'll wash off. Now put the signal again. What is that noise?"

"The TV. I somehow switched it on when I was trying to stay alive. Wait, there's the former Prime Minister." He approached to the TV so it could be better heard from the phone.

"… I've been informed that the aliens have massive weapons of destruction, with capacity to kill the human race in 45 seconds, controlled above our ignorant heads! This is the final challenge, the natural demonstration of our power as defenders of our home, the Earth! So against this direct and dangerous threat, as a defendant of the human race, I personally beg the United Nations to pass a resolution and release the access codes to launch our weapons. We should defend ourselves against the conquerors."

All the pieces of the puzzle fell into their place and he stared at them with wide eyes "That's it! That's what they were looking for when they faked the crash! They wanted to spread the panic of a possible invasion, them being protected behind the faces of the most important personalities of the Government. Then, the UN, afraid, would give them the codes and they would have access to the missiles, which they would launch them not into space but against other nations. Oh, I have been so stupid… They want to start the World War III."

"But why would they do that?"

"Oh, how about we ask them?" the doors opened, showing a Slitheen that was waiting outside.

"Doctor, tired of playing hide and seek?"

"Do not move one bit. We have acetic acid. Now, tell us, why do you want to start a war?"

He sneered "Pretty easy. Them, stupid humans, so reckless, have invented such marvelous things, like nuclear bombs. What would happen if they use them against one another?"

"The planet would be completely destroyed, no Earth living forms would be able to survive, with the accumulation of radiation… Oh no you didn't."

"What happens?" she asked, lost again at the exchange of words between the aliens

"They will sell radioactive pieces of Earth as a fuel source. They don't want this planet – they want the money they could obtain from it."

"They won't do that!" Rose replied horrified

The Slitheen laughed "And who will be able to stop us?"

"Me." The Doctor answered before the metallic doors closed again.

.-.-.-.-.-.

As morning took over, the Doctor was walking through the door, trying to come up with a solution to the problem they were in. He was unable to open the door again, and even if he could, there was also the Slitheen problem to take care off. He cursed under his breath.

An idea popped into his head, but he discarded it quickly. He wasn't sure it would be effective, and it was too dangerous. He would have taken the risk before but…

He looked at Rose, his new companion, sitting on the table looking at Harriet. It had been only two weeks since she had appeared inside his TARDIS, but it seemed she had already earned a place there. She had fought, shown a bravery he had never seen before in a human, yet she was benevolent with every living been they encountered. No, he couldn't risk her safety. He doubted he could really do that from now on.

She met his eyes "'S everything alright?"

"Yes." He answered before turning his eyes down, pretending he was programming his sonic.

"Doctor!" Ricky-Mickey called from the phone, the call still on "Now what do we do?"

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean? You can say that! There must be something you can do!"

"Yes there is!" he snapped "Of course there is one! There's always something that can be done, but it doesn't mean it's the best solution, even a solution at all."

"What's the matter?" Rose stood up and walked towards him

"There is one thing we can do. One tiny thing that if it goes right it could save the world, but… but I could lose you in the process… I could _lose_ you, Rose…" he looked up at her, the hurt that had desperately tried to hide shining in his deep blue orbs. He clenched his fists, avoiding her intense gaze

"Doctor." She smiled and touched his shoulder, making him rise his eyes upon her "Don't worry about me. Let's save the world."

"Doctor," Harriet stood up and looked at him "As the only elected representative of the United Kingdom here in this room, I order you to take option. For the sake of my citizens."

"… Rose?" he asked reluctantly one more time

"Do it."

He looked longingly in her eyes and nodded, ruffing his short hair with his hands as he stood up. He grabbed Rose's phone and spoke to Mickey "Okay, Mickey, are you still inside the UNIT website?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now listen closely, we have to do this before the UN gives Green the codes of the nuclear weapons. You have to get access to the Royal Navy's systems with the password Buffalo."

"I'm in. what do I have to look for?"

"Is there any ship or submarines at the radar?"

"Mmmh… Yes! There is the HMS _Taurean, _a… submarine? Off the coast of Plymouth."

"Great, you have to hack it now."

"Ha-hack it?"

"Yep. Pretty easy, now that you have the only password you need to do it, don't you think so? You have to launch a missile."

"Where to?"

He looked at Rose "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

He looked away "10 Downing Street." He shushed any protests that could be heard from the other side of the line "Shush. Now listen, it's important. When it gets detected in the inland you will have to disable the counter measures. Do the Buffalo thingy, you know what. We trust you, Ricky." He hung up before listening his answer. He grabbed Rose's hand and made her follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"The entire place is going to blow up. The only thing we can do is at least take a refuge. What do you think, Mrs. Jones?"

"A very wise decision, it is."

And they went inside the cupboard, waiting for the hit. There was several moments of doubt as they wondered if Mickey would be able to make it, the calm before the storm. However, soon they heard a pitch sound, every second that passed louder than before, and that's when the storm arrived.

There was a big explosion, proceed with cracks and enormous tremors of the entire building. They were bounced in all the directions inside that tiny cupboard, the Doctor trying to hold Rose desperately, trying to avoid her getting any harm. There were several seconds when they didn't stop falling, and Rose nearly thought they would stay in that single moment for an eternity, always falling, never reaching the hard floor.

And then it stopped. The three of them were laying on their side, bruised and hurt, but slowly getting ecstatic as they had survived. Harriet was the first one that opened the door and made it outside, the remaining of 10 Downing Street around them. All reduced to dirt and dust.

"We survived." Rose squealed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and helping him go outside the wooden cabinet. They began laughing like mad, Harriet watching them in between amusement and horror.

"Yes, but how will England take this? We have been invaded by creatures we had no clue they existed and had literally destroyed the UK government. How will we be able to go forward?"

"Well, I can tell you the human race is a specialist of doing it, surviving. They keep on walking, no matter what happens. It was the time to change the government, give it a stroke of fresh air… Maybe you could make it possible, Harriet Jones, maybe future Prime Minister?"

She dismissed it with a hand "Don't joke with issues of that importance, Doctor. Now if you excuse me, someone has to explain what has really happened to the population. They deserve to know." She straightened her suit jacket and walked away, facing a crowd of people was waiting for her eager to obtain some answers.

"What was that?" Rose inquired as they walked away, hand in hand, to their beloved TARDIS.

"I have remembered why her name was so familiar. As you see, you have met the future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms, a revolutionary mandatory known as Britain's Golden Age, when the UK makes a giant step to the future."

"Wow, and I have talked to _that _person? Travelling with you is truly amazing" she grinned

As they were coming close, they saw a little kid painting the TARDIS with spray-paint, scribbling the words BAD WOLF on it. _Strange painting, _Rose thought, but soon her confusion was faded away as the Doctor sprinted angrily to the boy.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my box?" he shouted as he grabbed the kid's neck from behind, stopping him from escaping.

She chuckled and she went inside, grabbing a bucket of water and a scrubbing brush as the grumpy Doctor was scolding the poor kid about private properties and forbidden behavior. She made it outside and gave him the bucket, he soon making the kid clean the outside of the Police Box.

When he checked he had finished, he made a sharp nod "Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it."

The boy ran away, afraid and Rose couldn't stiffen more the giggles that escaped from her lips. He looked at her irritated and she laughed even more.

"C'mon grumpy pa', how about we set the TARDIS away and make a visit to poor Mickey? I'm sure he's waiting for us."

She went inside, not before she heard the Doctor muttering 'I'm not _grumpy._' and sat on the commander seat, the Doctor following her and switching some commands to their next destination.

.-.-.-.-.-.

As the TARDIS materialized again, Mickey made a jump and looked at the impossible spaceship standing in his living room, only to see Rose opening the door and rushing to hug him.

"Oh god you're alright!"

"Of course we were! Who do you think you' talkin' to, huh?" she smiled brightly and let him go.

The Doctor stepped outside and looked at him "Well Ricky, I have to say you have been of some utility today."

"Hey, don't be so rude! We wouldn't have made it without him."

"I would have found another way." He argued

"Sure." She agreed to avoid he would get even more pigheaded "Mickey, why don't you join us? I could convince this alien friend of mine" she pointed the Doctor, who scoffed "and you would be able to see anything you like! So, what do you say?"

He looked between the scolding look of the Doctor and her beaming one and sighed. He couldn't possibly be stuck between the two of them willingly. "I think I may refuse. I still have to take care of my grandma, she only has me and she's still ill."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I should have…"

"Don't worry. You couldn't possibly know. You better regain that memory of yours, maybe someone's waiting for you."

"Yeah…" she hugged him goodbye "Take care, good friend, and whenever you need us call me, okay?"

"I will. Now, Rose, Doctor, I hope to see you soon."

The Doctor nodded and Rose broke the hug, both of them stepping inside the TARDIS, which soon dematerialized before his bare eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"So," she commented while they were at the infirmary, healing her cuts and bruises. "we made it again. Ouch that's stings!"

"Don't move. Yeah we are miraculously and almost impossibly alive. I still don't know how we escaped nearly unharmed."

"That's because we're very lucky." She beamed at him

"If you say so…" he agreed, a playful little smile on his lips "Here you are. All your wounds attended."

"Ta." She mumbled. Then she looked at him at the eye serious, still seating on the sly "Doctor, if you… if there had been one possible way of saving the Earth and the Slitheen, and then punish them, maybe isolating them somewhere so they couldn't make more harm… would you have taken that path?"

He looked at her, surprise creeping on his face "Rose, if there had been anything like that I would have been the first one to take it. But I had tried to reason with them before, and in our position it was the only thing we could do."

"Yeah, I know. Don't misjudge me, I'm not accusing you of anything… it's only that… you seem to suffer when you have to take away the life of someone else, even if it's a big threat, and I don't want to see you like this."

"Rose…"

"-Just, please, think of the other way, always. If you don't do it for you, do it for me."

"… Okay, I can promise you that."

A smile slowly was traced on her face and she jumped off the sly. "C'mon, let me get changed and then we'll have some tea. I'm exhausted."

"Hmm, it doesn't sound bad. You remember where the kitchen is, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Last time you showed up in the library."

"But I already know where it is." she pouted

"Don't get lost." He joked as she made her exit huffing. Then he sonicked the scanner device, which somehow had stopped working when he was about to use it on Rose. Then, the screen blinked and showed the results as if nothing had happened. How strange. Had he touched a wrong button, distracted?

He checked everything was alright and switched it off, soon closing the door and going where his companion was waiting for him.

**So we're here again. I didn't change much of this chapter because, well, they are awesome in the canon. Yeah, Mickey acts as the worried Jackie and his grandma is still alive, but nothing else's different *crawls to the nearest corner* **

**Well, we're beginning to see some ****_ood _****things happening here (I won't point them out if you didn't notice). Will they be important? Are they just random events? Only if you stay tuned you'll know (wow I sound like an add or something)**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and awesome reviews are very much appreciated *winks to TiaKisu and gives her a virtual bear hug***


	7. The lone Dalek

**_I'm so sorry! _****I know it has been a while (what, a month?) without posting, but I have a good excuse! Finals are approaching (let's say I have the first one tomorrow) so I've spent this entire month studying and making neat notes.**

**So I was thinking I had abandoned you a little bit, and even if I had to make a stop between bacteria and virus (yeah, I am a biomedical student) I would take my time to update. Moreover, I'll finish my finals on February, so I won't be able to update until the 12****nd ****or so.**

**Well about the chapter, it's Dalek. I absolutely love this one, so I had to make it in two parts so I was able to write it as well as I could. I hope you like it!**

**Ch. 5. The lone Dalek**

"So, where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked, his fingers fluttering on the console. Rose raised her gaze from the book she was reading and smiled, her tongue poking between her teeth.

"We've been so many times in my planet, why don't we go to somewhere else? Why don't we go to yours?"

His expression darkened and averted his gaze "Rose…" before he could think of something to answer that difficult question, a loud alarm went off. Suddenly in alert, he walked until he was behind her and looked at the mobile screen.

"What's happening?"

"It's kind of a help signal. It comes somewhere from Earth." He rushed towards the controls and set the coordinates down. He looked up at her, slightly worried. She smiled jeopardy, reassuring him. He pulled down a lever ant the distress sound remained eclipsed by the wheezing of the engines leading them to their destination.

He opened the door wary, Rose following him shortly.

"Where are we?"

"Earth, Utah, at year… 2012."

She stepped out. "Are we inside some sort of museum?"

"A very special one. It has alien artefacts inside their vitrines." He approached to one of them, showing a green arm with three long fingers. She gasped.

"It's a Slitheen arm!"

"And a lot of other things..." he moved to the next vitrine, where there was exposed a metallic lifeless head "Old enemy of mine, the Cybermen. One of all of the races that had threatened to conquer all the universe, now laying here. I guess I had to be inside one of them too…" he joked.

In an act of nostalgia, he touched lightly the glass casing of the Cyberman exhibit. Just as his skin made contact with the surface, a loud alarm was set off, rapidly followed by the quick steps of a dozen of armed and very angry-looking guards.

"Why do we always end up like this?" She said, raising her arms in surrender

"Look at the positive side, Rose. Now we are going to meet directly to the main reason of this place's existence."

A bad looking guy with an ego from the point she was standing to the moon pushed her with his weapon and she followed the path marked by them frowning. "I'd do it if they didn't have guns pointing at us."

They stopped in front of a door, a golden sign pasted on it where it could be read the name Henry Van Statten. A woman with curly blond hair and a chubby on her ear appeared from behind and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for a response and opened it.

They went inside the room, the soldiers standing at the back of the room, leaving Rose and the Doctor with the blonde girl, who looked like the secretary of the man in front of them, too deep in a conversation with a young man to acknowledge their presence.

"And what does it do?" he grabbed a metallic object from the hands of the boy.

"We still don't know, we have to run some tests yet…"

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor interrupted, making the secretary shush at him "Really, though. That's wrong."

"Was it dangerous?" the boy beside who she assumed was Henry Van Statten asked.

"No, just looked silly." He leaned forward and the guards behind him armed their weapons, but with a cut movement from the bald man they stopped. The Doctor grinned and took the artefact, holding it in its correct position. Then, he caressed dexterously the surface, making it sound. "You just have to be… delicate." He smiled tenderly as he performed a short and improvised song "And it's long away from his home…" _just like me _he completed mentally, suddenly feeling homesick.

Van Statten grabbed the artefact back almost immediately and began stroking it a bit forceful at first, but with the Doctors commands he ended creating a melody. Satisfied with himself, he stopped playing and discarded the object, throwing it to his left, what made the Doctor lose his smile. _What an arrogant git _Rose thought, needy as she was to try that alien instrument.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked directly

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"As if you don't know. You just happen to be inside one of the most valuable and extended alien collection, fifty-three floors down, with one of the most complicated security measures and you just kind of stumbled in by mistake."

"It was something like that." He shrugged his shoulders "It happens."

"And meanwhile, in the process, you get here with a girl for your own. Quite a brilliant collector, yourself. She's rather pretty, I must say."

"And she's gonna smack you in your face if you ever call her a _she_ again." She snapped

"Oh she's English!" he raised his eyebrows, not impressed by her outburst "Just like my puppy here. I think they will make a great couple."

The boy beside him, the one that had handed them the alien instrument spoke up "This is Mr. Henry Van Statten."

"Yeah, I could see that written on the door. Tell me something I don't know."

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

She made a face "Don't be daft nobody owns the internet."

"Let's let all the entire world think that." the alluded answered laughing

"So, for the record, you look for every single alien artefact that gets trapped here. Anything you don't understand you lock it up in a vitrine where you can observe it."

Van Statten reclined his body on the table "You were doing just that."

"I wasn't."

"That's what we found you doing. What were you doing next to the cage?"

"You tell me."

"Inside that cage there is the only one living specimen of my collection."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?" he smiled wickedly. Rose sighed. Men and their need to compete for everything. Really. "Prepare the cage, tell them we are going down. Union Jack, take care of the girl, entertain her with teaspoons or whatever you do in that goddamn country. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet."

Rose shot him a longingly look before the door closed before her, leaving her alone with the English scientist.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Now you're gonna see Metaltron –I named it." He said proudly "After we ran out some scans we found out there was indeed a living creature inside connected to the metallic shell, but we haven't received any signal of rational interaction. We've tried it all, drill him, rise and lower its temperature, hit him with wrecking balls, put him in the dark and even _talk _to him, but we only have obtained silence or screaming back."

"I can't even comprehend why." The Doctor retorted sarcastically

"Anyway, we have arrived to the Cage. Is Metaltron prepared?" he asked, addressing to a man in front of the main computer

"Yes, sir. We have just finished with the drill."

"Perfect. Open the gate and let him in."

The door emitted a beeping sound and slowly opened. The Doctor abandoned Van Statten's side and went straight inside when there was enough opening for him to fit in. The only light that was illuminating the cold room was coming from the outside, and the stance became pitch black when the door closed securely behind him.

"Hello?" he tried "Are you here? I'm not with them, I've come here to help you. I can take you out, trust me. I'm the Doctor."

As soon as these words escaped from his lips, a robotic voce responded, the owner of it coming to life.

"DOC… TOR?"

His hearts skipped a beat "It… can't be…"

The lights of its metallic head began tilting, enlightening the creature bounded to the floor in four points by big metallic chains.

"DOC-TOR!"

The lights of the roof began working, making him see the Dalek in front of him. He rushed to the door and began banging it panicky.

"Let me out! He's dangerous please let me out!"

"YOU-RE THE DOC-TOR, ENEMY OF THE DA-LEKS."

"LET ME OUT!"

"YOU MUST BE EXTER-MINATED." His left extremity began moving, aiming at him. Realizing they won't open the door, he closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable. Really, it had been too short in that new body.

When the shot didn't come, he opened his eyes again in confusion, looking at the impossible creature before him. The Dalek in question was moving frenetically his left arm, nothing coming from it. He weakly tugged the chains around him hopeless.

His face beamed with sarcasm "Oh, your little weapon stalk is broken? Guess you can't kill me now. What are you gonna do now, huh?"

"I DON'T UN-DERS-TAND. I DE-MAND ORDERS."

"From who?"

"I AM WAI-TING FOR OR-DERS."

"You won't receive them from anyone. All the Daleks are dead. I made sure of that. All the ten million ships of your fleet burning to ashes. HA!"

He lowered his glowing blue eye "AM I A-LONE IN THE U-NI-VERSE?"

"Yep. And now you can't damage more the universe with your presence."

"AND WHAT HA-PPE-NED TO THE TIME LORDS?"

He averted his darkening eyes and clenched his fists. Suddenly the faces of his suffering fellows came to his mind, the ones he had abandon in order to stop the dreadful war that was killing not only that two races, but the entire existence in that universe.

He cleared his throat, still not looking at him "They are gone too, as a result of the end of the Time war. All dead."

"WE ARE THE LAST OF OUR KIND, THEN. WE ARE A-LIKE, DOC-TOR."

Enraged he leaned forward, charging to the Dalek "Don't you ever compare me to you. We're not…!" then he stopped talking and grinned madly "Well, maybe we are, after all. Because I know what to do right now." He made some steps back, keeping eye-contact. Then he placed his hand on a lever and smiled darkly "Exterminate."

He pulled it down, immediately sending big pulses of electricity through the chains, affecting his inner system as his dalekanium shields were damaged. He began screaming, asking for mercy, but did they stop when his brothers cried before death? Before they could even regenerate?

The door flew open and Van Statten's guards came inside, stopping the torture and bringing him out of there forcefully, Van Statten then following them and standing in front of the Dalek.

"Don't you understand? He's dangerous! We must destroy him!"

His back and the blue glowing dot before him was the last thing he saw before being thrown out of the Cage.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Instants later, they were going inside an elevator, the Doctor surrounded by guards.

"That creature you have in the Vault is one of the most dangerous ones in the universe. It is very important I know how he ended here."

The blonde woman, who he assumed was Van Statten's secretary, answered "It fell to the Earth like a comet fifty years ago, on the Ascension Islands, and its crater was burning three days before they could extinguish the fire. They found it there as you see it now, and it passed through several private collections before my boss bought it in an auction."

His gaze unfocused as he began thinking about the situation "… must have been fallen through time, somehow. Maybe in the time vortex…?"

"You know, Doctor? We have heard some interesting things down there. You two have mentioned a Time War…"

"Yes, the Last Great Time War, which confronted them, the Daleks, with us, the Time Lords, but this ended a long time ago and it's sealed from the universe. It's strange that one soldier ended here."

"So now the Dalek It's not the only living alien in the Earth…" he made a sign with his head and the guards around him grabbed him tightly from his arms. Realizing it was a trap, he struggled to break free, but even if he would have been able, he still was inside that lift, trapped.

They forcefully guided him to another isolated room and took him off his leather jacket and jumper, chaining him up to have his arms lifted tight.

Van Statten then pushes a button, and a red light scanned his chest. That glowing light was made of infrared waves of the light spectrum, its penetration capacity quadrupled so it made possible to elaborate a moving image in high definition of the object of analysis. It also burned like hell.

The Doctor made an attempt to suffocate his agonizing screams, without exit whilst the man responsible for his pain stared amazed to a screen.

"Oh, look at what we have here…" he said, stopping the laser "Binary vascular system! Imagine how much money I could obtain patenting it. It would be revolutionary!" he beamed

"So that was it. The tiny little piece that was missing." He panted and made a pause, regaining some strength "You don't only collect alien artefacts, when you discover how they work you sell them to the one that pays the most. You are just a space mercenary."

"I should admit that, but Doctor, do you fail to see how the human nature can advance from this point? We find cures for sickness, more advanced artefacts that can make our life better, and all that only by a little payment compared to the future profitability. It is evolution!"

"It is not! The human race is not supposed to have this technology at this point of time. Who knows how things can end if just one of them falls in bad hands…"

"Maybe, but is only the human race the one allowed to discover it." And with that sentence he turned on the laser again and left an agonizing Doctor alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"So this is the operation room." Adam gestured as he showed Rose around the base "Here is where it is controlled the different experiments that are held in all the building facilities and taken records of it."

She approached to a monitor and looked at him, her eyes gleaming "So, hypothetically, we could see everything that happens in any room if we want, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He breathed heavily

"Wow, where's the privacy here?" she laughed, Adam following her some instants later, nervously "So what did a boy like you to end up in that kind of controlling place?"

He rubbed his hair "Well, Van Statten began a secret operation to recruit new minds around the world in order to study the alien objects that ended falling to our atmosphere, and they chose me. They were looking to the cleverest ones."

"Wow, I'm in front of a genius." She mocked

"Well I really am. When I was eleven I hacked the CIA net and made them crazy. I almost started WW3! You should have seen them running from one place to another." they both laughed "But to think that everything the Government has tried to deny for so long was indeed true… all the universe with every kind of living beings possible… And we are able to catch a glimpse of them."

"Have you ever contemplated the possibility of seeing the stars? I dunno, grab some of the junk that ends here, build a spaceship and fly away."

He shrugged his shoulders "I am more of the kind that observes, not lives. I am not jeopardy enough to do that, and that's why I have this job. I haven't even seen the living specimen we have."

"That thingy? How did you call him… Metal pot?"

"Metaltron." He corrected her

She looked down and smiled wickedly, hiding it quickly with an apologetic look "I'm starting to get worried by my companion, the Doctor." She smiled inside her mind as their positions were turned "He has been a lot of time out and I'd like to check on him…"

"My boss won't allow us to go down there to the Cage even if we ask him to. It would alter the experiment and I would probably be fired for the insolence." He shivered, remembering the last secretary that had to go.

She glanced downwards "If only there was a way to see what's happening without interfering…"

His face lit up when he came up with an idea. He was finding Rose quite appealing, and she was cleverer than the average woman in town, not even slightly taken away by his out of the ordinary intelligence, so it was pretty normal he wanted to show off in front of her, wasn't it? Moreover, his mother always told him to be more initiative and wasn't that a good time to start being a little jeopardy-friendly?

"Actually, we could go inside the operation system and watch what's happening right now." She looked at him and smiled brightly, what made him put his knowledge in the task. Hacking in wasn't really difficult, and they soon found themselves looking at a man wearing an orange suit inside the dark room.

Rose lost her smile when she heard a pitched sound, like a drill against metal, and a robotic scream. "What are they doing?! Where is the Doctor?" the boy just shrugged, taken aback by the crudeness of the images in front of him "Take me there, we have to stop him."

He snapped his eyes out of the screen to look at her in exchange "Are you nuts?!"

"Take me. The Doctor isn't there, he wouldn't have allowed this," she pointed at the screen "so something bad is going on. We have to help him, he's crying for help!" she cried

He turned off the computer and stood up, guiding her three floors down.


End file.
